


And I Will You Company Keep

by VibesonVibez



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: AS A WRITER, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, He Gets a Hug, Hilbert learns its ok to cry, Hurt and comfort, Other, Redemption, also hes autistic, and thats my hot take, because hilbert dose have mental illness, eiffel helps him, hugs are important, mental ilnesss, mostly just soft good hilbert gets to show emotions, thank you anddddd goodnight!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibesonVibez/pseuds/VibesonVibez
Summary: After Keplers humiliation stunt Hilbert has been more reclusive so Eiffel trys to get him to open up a little more. What he would come to find is way more than he thought he would, and even gains a new genuine friend.
Relationships: Doug Eiffel & Alexander Hilbert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	And I Will You Company Keep

After Kepler’s little ‘humiliation stunt’ Hilbert had been locked in his lab more than normal. While he never came out voluntarily to socialize with the other crew members something about it just didn't sit right with Eiffel. Everyone was off on shifts or one another but he was on a block of rest. He was never one to waste a block of sweet sweet relaxation on Hilbert of all people, nevertheless within minutes he found himself outside the doctors lab. He stood there to think, the creaking of the Hepestus filling his senses as he thought. He had not been back here since Hilbert had nutrelized Decima and frankly he never wanted to see this place again. 

Reluctantly he held a fist up to the door and gave it two gentle knocks, loud enough to be heard but not enough to make anyone think Jacobi had blown something up again. There was shifting in the lab and a lot of grumbling and talking Eiffel could not make out. Soon enough the door opened and he was face to face with none other than the good doctor. His eyes were tired and pitiful as always that was nothing new. However, there was something new, a small tinge of guilt perhaps? 

“Officer Eiffel, what can I do for you… Sir.” His voice was tired and almost strained as if he were forcing out words not his own. 

“Hey to you too Doc. I just came down to see what you were up to these days. Can I come in?”

“Corse.” 

He stepped out of the way as Eiffel floated into the lab. It was now a strange lab sleeping situation, which absolutely aided in Hilbert not having to leave his lab for anything but the bare necessities. It was a strange set up, His sleeping cot was nestled underneath his main desk with a spare lab coat stuffed in it, perhaps as some kind of blanket? Upon further inspection Eiffel could see it was Hilbert’s weirdly heavy lab coat he usually wore on days where Minkowsi had mandatory crew member bonding sessions. Other odd bits in the lab was the pile of notes, vials and other doctor like equipment shoved into a corner bagged off. That must be where all the decima work had gone now, except for a small vial in a lone rack near Hilbert's desk. Though the vial was nearly empty with bits of liquid and a small crack on the top.

Scanning the room more it looked how it always had, disheveled in an organised mess to the doctor. It always gave off the aura of a scary doctor's office from some Hollywood film but now it felt less scary but still rubbed Eiffel the wrong way. He turned back over to Hilbert who just simply had his hands behind his back awaiting his instructions from his superior. 

“Uh, you can drop attention there doc I'm not gonna rat you out for standing a certain way.” Hilbert reshifted his hands to be crossed on his chest using one hand to push up his glasses which were starting to fall a bit.

“I do not understand.”

“Listen, not as much as I didn’t absolutely love that thing between you and Kepler.. It just feels weird. Listen I'm just the same old Officer Eiffel got it?”

“Yes si-... Eiffel.” His usual stone cold look wavered into more of a softer resting position, one he had only seen Hilbert emote when he had told Eiffel about his family. 

“Got something on your mind doctor?” Eiffel raised an eyebrow and moved a bit to face Hilbert head on. To this Hilbert’s hands clenched onto his coat and his shoulders tensed his face reverting back to normal.

“No, what do you mean?”

“Nothin your face is just…”

“Always look the same Eiffel, I do not understand what you mean.” His tone was a bit more harsh as he pressed for Eiffel to answer.

“Well am not thinking of much of anything anymore. Now that Dceima has been canceled.” Hilbert's voice was dry as always but the way he said his last statement Eiffel felt a bit of sadness in it, after all it was his life’s work. 

“Right… So, what are you doing?”

“What Kepler said. I am to run station medical procedures, keep you all healthy.”

”Right... but don’t you ever miss-“ Eiffel was cut off hastily by the doctor. 

“I can not, no-”

“Yeah yeah no emotions in science or whatever it is you said.”

Hilbert stayed silent and affixed his gauze onto the pile of years upon years of work carelessly tucked into the corner. Lots of things came to mind when he looked at it, one was of course those who died at the hands of the virus. Hui, Lambert, Fourier, almost Eiffel. He found it in his mind to justify their deaths when Decima started to work but now that it was all over, what were their sacrifices for? The other he remembered why he started the virus, for Olga his sister. The way he had to watch her slowly die over 5 years finally passing not long after his 9th birthday. The fact he had to grow up so fast and only wanted to help people, never all of this. Never did he think he would be in space nevertheless in a place like this. Like he said, no one who matters ends up here on the Hephaestus. The sole piece of space junk in orbit around a star that keeps him from dying in the cold vacuum of space.

He thought for a moment as he heard Eiffel either drone on about something or try and get his attention. Decima is who he was, ever since Olga died it was all he cared about. He worked so hard to make it and perfect it and save lives. He forced himself to grow up to fast just to survive, all for what? His work to be terminated on the brink of real progress?

Without Decima, who even was Alexander Hilbert?

In those words, who was Alexander Hilbert? He was a man of many names and none ever stuck. His birth name [REDACTED], his chosen, Dmitri, his given, Elias, and now this one. Alexander Hilbert. No name ever fit him perfectly and now, he felt empty. Every name was united under one goal, Dceima, the thing that linked every name and kept Him, his true self in the picture. Without it? He wasn’t too sure who he was anymore.

“Hey…. uh Doc?” Eiffel’s voice wavered a bit as he took in the sight before him. Just beyond the glint of the doctor's glasses he swore he could see tears forming, growing even. 

“What?” His voice cracked slightly as more tears bubbled by his cheeks. Eiffel stood for a moment, not sure what to say, or do for that matter he had never seen Hilbert express any other emotion than slightly pissed off.

“Your uh.” He pointed to his eyes and mimicked wiping them. Hilbert's scowl quickly turned into that of terror as he pushed the sleeve of his coat under his glasses to wipe away the tears.

“You did not see that.” his tone was low and dangerous but Eiffel pressed on.

“Sorry doc but I did, there's obviously something deeper that's making you go all soft on me now. Care to elaborate?”

“I said no! Why can you not see am fine!” He kept wiping more tears from his eyes as they kept bubbling under his glasses.

“Hilbert. I know you're not used to feelings or humanity but people help each other out, just tell me and I will help you. Scouts honor Minkwoski won’t even know a thing!” He held up his hand in a sloppy salute but one nonetheless. He tried to float a little more tward Hilbert but he floated back, his shoulders tense almost to his ears, his hands shaking between the wiping away of tears.

“Stop!” Hilbert’s voice was a bit horse as he choked out a few more sobs. “I don’t like it! Is all wrong!” Hilbert took off his glasses and tried to wipe away the tears balling up in his eyes with his coat. Eiffel stood cautiously, then slowly raised an arm to place onto Hilbert’s shoulder.

“Don’t Touch Me!” Eiffel retracted his arm and held it close to himself. Hilbert pushed away from him almost trying to disappear into his jacket at this point, which Eiffel noticed. The doctor reminded him of a frightened cat, like the ones he told Eiffel his sister kept years ago. He exhaled a small breath and spoke in a small tone, the one he would use with Anne when she would cry.

“I know you're scared doc I get it. With everything Goddard did to me and Minkowski, I can only imagine what they told you. But, if you're willing to ... come over to the light side, I think we’ll be willing to give you a chance.”

Hilbert sat looking at Eiffel with wide glossy eyes. He could almost swear he could see the young soul of Dmitri still there in the monster of a scientist standing in front of him, and that was all he needed to be convinced. He was still there, he wasn’t ‘too far gone’ or whatever people would say, he was still there, he just needed the right guide to find the path again. Eiffel stretched out his arm again, this time the doctor did not flinch instead he seemed to let down his guard by lowering the sleeve of his coat. With a small smile Eiffel spoke again,

“Come on Doc my break won’t last forever.”

Hilbert fully let down his arm and turned to now face Eiffel head on. After a few sniffles and more tears he put on his glasses and floated twared the communications officer. He stood for a moment, then drew in a deep breath, exhaling softly he did something Hilbert hadn’t done in a long, long time. He felt Eiffel pat his back softly.

“Yeah I knew you had it in you Doc, there’s still some good in you. Didn’t know you were a hugger though!” He laughed and Hilbert just looked through the small window of his lab to see the shine of Wolf 359. Never had he thought it anything other than a burning ball of gas but now it symbolizes something. Something that Hilbert had not felt since he was small, Hope. Hope that things are finally going to get better, hope that he could finally rest his years of bitterness and hatred out of fear and spite. Hope, for a better present, and maybe, just maybe, a better future. 

Eiffel broke the hug after a few minutes, Hilbert's face still puffy with the remnant of tears. But his breathing was steady and his face and demeter seemed more open, more friendly. Which was still saying something but it was clear he was trying. 

“Soo, I'm assuming this didn’t happen?” Eiffel spoke breaking the silence between the two.

“Yeah.”

“Got it doc, I’ll talk to Lovelace and Minkowski uh- minus the crying hug sesh cool?”

“Cool” He echoed Eiffel which made him snicker a bit as he never heard the word ‘cool’ come from the doctor before.

And like that he left the lab leaving Hilbert once again alone. This time the room felt less cold, less restricting as it was before. The soft glow of Wolf 359 lit up the lab giving it a warm orange tint, like the sun would light up his childhood home. Was he making a mistake? Was this all a trick? Maybe, but given how many things in his life have been tricks maybe he could fall for just one more. After all now he had hit rock bottom and by god was he going to climb his way back to the top no matter what, and he was going to do it right. Eiffel also reminded his sister in a way, kind and enthusiastically positive, that alone calmed his nerves, it was like she was with him again. Even though he was no longer Dmitri he would still do this for her, for his sister who died unfairly, he’s still going for her, for his family.

And maybe, just maybe he could be Alexander Hilbert, even if he wasn’t before, he could try to be now. Even if he didn’t know who Alexander Hilbert was before, that didn’t matter. All that matters is what he was going to do now. And what he wanted to do now was start over, taking a deep breath he took the last vial from its hold and placed it in the bag with the others. He was going to start saving people the way he knew how, after all he did learn practical medicine and it wasn’t for fun. He always wanted to save people, that was his goal, and now he was going to. Not as [REDACTED], Dmitri, Elias, but as him. Alexander Hilbert.

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))) I THINK HILBERT WHOULD HAVE A REDEMTION ARCH SO I DID IT. Thank you to my friends on the wolf discord for hyping up by Hilbert stuff Illyyyyy ;w;<3!!


End file.
